caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Dummy Girl And The Exchange Student
A half hour fan episode focussing on Dummy Girl. Guest starring Tara Strong as Fang-la. Part 1 At the entrance hall, Dummy Girl is telling the students some jokes about ghosts, only Thatch and his gang laughed. Dummy Girl then tells some more, this time about Zombies, Mummies and nerdy "Fleshies" (Jackie Hyde). With nobody laughing this time, Casper asks why Dummy Girl is telling more jokes than usual. Dummy Girl questions the ghost if the staff give the students the memo. She points at a poster that says "Comedy Stand Tonight", and claims that she is going to enter with no one challenging her. Then the door opens and a human kid sized bat dressed like a clown and introduces herself as "Fang-la". Dummy Girl asks who the new girl is. Jackie Hyde tells her that Fang-la is the funniest girl in New Jersey, she is also in the news as "Mistress Of Comedy". Dummy Girl gets surprised to hear that Fang-la knows comedy. Fang-la pushes Dummy Girl aside and tells some jokes to the students, and they all laughed. Dummy Girl then wonders what Fang-la is doing here in Scare School. Alder & Dash show up and see that the students already met the exchange student from New Jersey. Fang-la makes a joke about two heads having a separate mind. The headmasters find it funny, and Alder comes up with an idea and tells Dash that they should leave the students with the new girl. At a different room, Alder tells Dash that they might have some use for Fang-la, to which Dash guesses as entertainment in their office. Alder answers no and that they are going to bet on Fang-la and if she wins, they'll get the money and use it to re-model their office. The two headmasters then end up laughing of their own idea. At science class, Jackie is demonstrating his project on his double-maker. Fang-la jumps in and jokes about the way Jackie does his projects as she heard that they comically backfire. As the students laugh, Professor Burns claims that even if she interupted, Fang-la is professionally funny. Dummy Girl gets jealous over the fact that Fang-la is able to make the students laugh. Later, Heady is going over the "Vampire-Werewolf War". Fang-la jokes about how werewolves and vampires are always against each other. As the class laughs, Mantha finds it as a part of history she finds entertaining. Dummy Girl then thinks that she should have a talk with Fang-la during lunch. Meanwhile, Alder & Dash are making a phone call to their accountant about their bank account. Their accountant informs the two that they might risk their own account if they lose the bet. Alder says that he doesn't care as long as they got a humorous exchange student as the one their betting for. After they hung up, Alder informs his "idiot brother" that they better prepare for tonight. Dash asks what their going to do tonight, to which Alder answers by same thing we do every night "trying to improve their reputation". Dash then reminds Alder about what happened last time they try to get rich (Rich Kid Ra). Alder informs Dash that its not going to happen again as Fang-la is not a Mummy. At lunch, Fang-la is telling jokes to the whole cafeteria, everyone even the Cafeteria Thing are laughing. Dummy Girl is the only one not laughing as she confronts Fang-la in front of the whole cafeteria. She tells the new girl that this school ain't big enough for the two of them. However, Fang-la just tells Dummy Girl that everyone thinks she's funny while the don't think that Dummy Girl is funny. Dummy Girl then feels offended by the compliment and tells Fang-la that the Comedy Stand is big enough for one winner, to which Fang-la claims that she is going to be the winner. Dummy Girl then challenges Fang-la to see if one of them is the funniest at the Comedy Stand... Tonight. Fang-la just simply accepts Dummy Girl's challeng in a confident way. Dummy Girl then leaves the cafeteria in preperation for the Comedy Stand. To be continued. Music Video: Grilled Cheese by Mr. Bradley Mr. Bradley: I work so very hard all day long. I start to dream of you before I get home. Grilled Cheese... I hope you're ready. 'Cause we got a date. I just can't wait to get home and put you on my plate. Grilled Cheese... Sandwich... The butter will start melting when I light the flame. 'Cause the butter and the cheese are gonna play a little game. It's called melting... On the bread. Don't need a burger, don't need no shake. I'll laugh in ya face if you offer me cake. Don't waste my time with ya brussel sprouts. If you make me a steak, I'll just throw it out. I want a Grilled Cheese... (Grilled Cheese) Not a BLT... (Grilled Cheese) Are ya following me? (Grilled Cheese) I love more than any other. I think I'm gonna make another. Grilled, grilled, grilled, grilled Cheese, If you please. Jimmy: Are you going to do that every time you make that sandwich? Part 2 Dummy Girl went into the science room and is looking up on humor. After several attempts to make her volunteer (Triclops) laugh, she starts to go frantic over tonight. Dummy Girl then spots Jackie's double-maker in the corner of the classroom. According to the instructions, "Zap yourself with device, then you have a double. Caution: Doubles not actual size". Dummy Girl then gets an evil smirk thinking of zapping herself with the double-maker. She does so and a smaller double of her comes out of the machines slot. The not so funny doll is amazed that the machine works and she and the double see eye to eye. She then names her double "Little DG", and tries venterloquism with her short counterpart. After telling the short doll a joke, it made Triclops laugh a little. Dummy Girl then triumphs with success and claims that she should have thought of that in the first place. Meanwhile in the hallway, Alder & Dash are discussing on who is going to place the bet. Then they hear laughter coming from the science room and took a peak inside. They are surprised to see double and are shocked that Dummy Girl has a weopon to win the Comedy Stand. Alder proclaims that they should go to their office and call Thatch their. Later, Thatch has taken a seat in the headmasters office. Dash thanks Thatch for coming as he hasn't discussed with them recently. Alder interupts and tells Thatch that they have a bit of a problem. Both he and Dash made a bet on Fang-la and they want to make sure she wins. But the problem is that Dummy Girl has found a "secret weapon" and its a clone. Thatch then asks the headmasters whats in it for him. Alder informs the vampire that if they lose the bet, then Thatch will have to give them what ever he has left on his bank account to redeem theirs. Thatch then immediatley agrees fearing that he might not afford to go to Scare School. The headmasters show Tatch a picture of Dummy Girl and Little DG and tells them what he has to do. Thatch intterupts saying that he is not touching the back. Alder corrects him that its something different. Later that night, several creatures are entering the gymnasium and are being greeted by Jackie. Spooky and Pearl/Poil show up and ask where The Ghostly Trio sit. Jackie answers table #3, and asks why they are here. Spooky answers that he is conivinced by "Poil" to see some funny. Jackie then see's the picture and allows them in, not before informing the two ghosts that one of the comedians is from New Jersey. Before the Comedy Stand begins, the anchor man (from the movie) welcomes the audience and informs them that some of them might try to keep their guts on. He then announces that up first is Scare School's "master of fitness", "The hater of villages with torches", Franken Gymteacher. Frank then shows up on stage and grabs the microphone and tests it. The gym teacher then says okay and starts the joke. But before he can finish, he see's a room full of creatures. He drops the microphone and runs off through the wall. Everyone has an awkward silence untill the anchor man announces that next up is the "Bat of New Jersey", "The mistress of comedy", Fang-la. The exchange student goes on stage and pulls out some cards. During the act, Dummy Girl and Little DG are practicing backstage. They both brought the double maker with them inorder to make Little DG "go somwhere". Jackie shows up and found out that Dummy Girl used his project for the Comedy Stand. Little DG then asks what he's gonna do about it. Jackie answers that he's gonna stay put untill the show is over. Thatch spies on them in his bat form and goes to tell the headmasters that he figured out where the clone came from. ﻿Fang-la finishes her part of the Comedy Stand and the whole audience is bursting with laughter. Spooky comments to Pearl, Casper, and The Ghostly Trio that they were right, there is going to be some funny. Next up is all the way from Egypt, "a Mummy that lacks coolness", Ra. Ra comes up on stage and tells jokes about Egypt. Thatch sneaks all the way to Alder & Dash and whispers to them about what he discovered. Alder & Dash get up and sneak out of the audience. Dummy Girl watches from backstage and realizes that she's up next. Jackie Hyde is still mad that she used his project to make Little DG. Dummy Girl is called onto stage and lifts her chair. She introduces the audience to Little DG and tells Little DG to say hello. Spooky interupts by saying "BRING ON THE FUNNY". Dummy Girl begins with having Little DG asks her why ghosts can't feel pain. Dummy Girl asks why, and the double answers because their so painless that they don't have bones. Casper and the ghosts are the first ones to laugh before everyone else. Little DG tells Dummy Girl that the only thing dumber than a ghost, is a Fly. Dummy Girl correctly guesses that its because of the fact that fly's can't fly straight while trying to fly into the opening. Dummy Girl and Little DG then joke about how snake like creatures handle things without the aid of fingers. Everyone laughs as Slither (who is in the audience) compliments that its true, he has no fingers. A nearby Fang-la watches as Dummy Girl is on the role in their challenge. On backstage, Jackie is still guarding the double maker. Suddenly, Thatch and the headmasters bust in wearing black ninja suits. Dash tells Jackie that their bet will never be lost because of the living doll. Alder then commands Thatch to man the machine. Thatch does so and aims the double maker at Dummy Girl, but nothing happens. The vampire bully then tries to get it to work by hitting it, which Jackie informs that its a sensitive device. The machine then starts shaking and slightly cracking. Jackie yells its gonna blow and starts to run. Dummy Girl and Little DG are still on stage telling some jokes. Jackie runs passed her while yelling "Run for you lives and afterlives". Both dummies look backstage and joke about what is about to blow up in a serious way. Dummy Girl and Little DG get off stage and leave the building. Spooky tells Pearl that he doesn't get that one. Casper taps Spook and points to the smoke, which convinced everyone to leave. The double maker then explodes from the damage caused by Thatch. The gymnasium is caught on fire, luckilly everyone got out before that happens. The gargoyles are putting out the fire with firefighter equipment and announce that there won't be gym for a week. Franken Gymteacher returns recovered from his stage fright and is surprised to see the gymnasium on fire. Nearby, Dash looks on the bright side as nobody technically won the Comedy Stand. One of the gargoyles confront the headmasters and tells them that their accountant called. They have to pay for the damages since their insurance won't be covering the fire, which causes Alder & Dash to cry. Jackie (slightly covered in soot) confronts Dummy Girl and nabs Little DG and tells her that she is going to the "Clone Orphanage". Fang-la shows up and tells Dummy Girl that even though that nobody won, she thinks that Dummy Girl is funny. She announces that she will be returning to New Jersey and she will be coming back once in a while. Fang-la leaves not before telling Dummy Girl that she'll see her later. Dummy Girl walks off saying that at least she's funny and that she didn't need "Ghost Boy's" help. A nearby Casper watches and is relieved that he stayed out of something of once. The End Category:Fan Episodes